Our Small World
by aicchan
Summary: Akan aneh sekali jadinya kan, kalau kau menyatakan suka pada orang yang selama ini selalu bersamamu? -RikuSora- -SLASH- leave it if you don't like it...


**Our Small World**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**KINGDOM HEARTS**© Square Enix and DISNEY

**Our Small World** © aicchan

Riku – Sora (T rated)

**Slash** - Romance

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"RIKUUU!"

Seorang remaja berambut coklat melompat turun dari perahu kecil yang dia naiki setelah merapat di dermaga, tak peduli pada sepatu dan celana seragamnya yang basah kena air laut. Dia berlari menuju ke tempat favoritnya sejak masih kecil dulu.

Berlari melewati jembatan kayu, Sora, nama pemuda itu, melihat orang yang dia cari sedang duduk di batang pohon paopu. Riku, pemuda berambut panjang keperakan yang adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil berulang kali, Riku menoleh dan melihat Sora sedang mengatur nafas di belakangnya, "Apa?" Tanyanya datar.

Sora menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengulurkan sebuah amplop pada Riku, "Ini... dari King Mickey."

"Mickey?" Riku menerima amplop bersegel tanda raja yang dulu menjadi rekan seperjalanannya itu. Sora duduk di sebelah Riku yang sedang membaca suratnya.

"Aku dan Kairi juga dapat. Jadi ku rasa isinya sama. King Mickey mengundang kita ke Disney Castle." Kata Sora kelewat semangat, "Bisa bertemu Donald dan Goofy lagi!"

Riku membaca isi surat yang memang sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sora. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, sepertinya akan ada pesta besar di Disney Castle, karena di suratnya, Mickey juga mengatakan kalau dia mengundang orang-orang dari Traverse Town, Twilight Town dan juga dari dunia-dunia lain. Donald dan Goofy akan menjemput mereka dengan Gummi Ship dua hari lagi.

"Menyenangkan sekali! Berakhir pekan di Disney Castle." Seru Sora.

"Asal kau tidak lupa dengan tugas sekolahmu."

Mendengar itu, Sora jadi cemberut, "Kau ini— kenapa sih suka sekali merusak suasana?"

"Hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Riku memasukkan surat itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan memandang ke arah dermaga, di mana dia melihat Kairi, Selphie, Wakka dan Tidus datang dengan perahu mereka.

Ya— pulau kecil yang mereka beri nama Destiny Island ini adalah pulau yang menjadi hak milik mereka sejak masa kanak-kanak dulu. Tempat yang selalu menjadi favorit mereka sepanjang waktu.

Pandagan Riku beralih pada birunya langit di atas sana. Dia jadi teringat kenangan dua tahun yang lalu. Masa-masa paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Meski penuh liku dan berulang kali terperosok jatuh dalam kegelapan, dia bisa kembali berada di sini, di rumahnya, kampung halamannya. Semua berkat Sora, yang selalu ada di sisinya, selalu mempercayainya.

Riku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa itu. Berkelana dari satu dunia ke dunia yang lain. Bertempur melawan begitu banyak musuh, belajar tentang apa arti kehidupan ini. Belajar bagaimana menerima dirimu apa adanya. Pengalaman itu akan menjadi harta berharga untuk Riku sampai kapanpun.

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar Sora memanggil nama Kairi. Riku menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut merah itu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian berdua ini cepat sekali hilangnya. Tahu-tahu sudah ada di sini saja." Katanya. "Jadi bagaimana? Tentang undangan dari King Mickey?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah pasti datang! Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan semuanya." Sora menggeser duduknya untuk Kairi.

Ketiganya sejenak menikmati angin laut yang menyapa tubuh mereka. Udara sore yang menyenangkan. Tak begitu lama, Tidus berseru dari kejauhan kalau dia ingin menantang Riku berpedang –meski pedang kayu-.

Riku menghela nafas, "Dia itu maso, ya? Sudah pasti kalah tetap saja memaksa."

Sora dan Kairi tertawa, paham benar kalau Riku memiliki skill berpedang yang sangat hebat. Mereka berdua mendorong pemuda berambut panjang itu sampai ke pinggir pantai yang sering jadi arena duel dadakan seperti sekarang ini.

"Setelah itu denganku!" Seru Wakka.

"Lalu aku!" Sora juga tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu kita cari jamur saja yuk, Selphie." Kata Kairi pada teman perempuannya itu.

Sore itu menjadi sore yang biasa bagi keenam remaja sebaya itu. Sore yang ceria di surga dunia milik mereka.

.

Menjelang malam, barulah mereka semua pulang ke rumah mereka. Seperti biasa, Sora pasti merusuh di rumah Riku untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka. Meski status tidak resmi mereka adalah 'pahlawan penyelamat dunia', toh setelah kembali ke dunia asal, mereka berdua, bertiga dengan Kairi, kembali menjadi siswa biasa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan ini itu.

Di kamar Riku, Sora sudah bingung dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Badannya memang terlanjur diset untuk bertindak daripada berpikir. Itu kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Riku~ Aku menyeraaaah... ajari aku!" Sora hampir saja meremas buku-buku catatannya yang berserakan di meja.

"Kalau aku mengajarimu, yang ada malah aku yang mengerjakan semua. Coba sendiri!"

Sora cemberut, "Kau ini jahat banget, sih? Masa tidak mau? Kalau aku dapat nilai merah, gimana?"

"Bukan urusanku." Riku bersandar di tempat tidurnya dan memandang Sora yang berusaha menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sendiri. Tidak tega melihat wajah yang kesusahan itu, akhirnya Riku pun memutuskan untuk membantu sebelum otak Sora berasap karena terlalu dipaksa untuk bekerja.

Setelah perjuangan selama dua jam, Sora akhirnya sukses menyelesaikan semua tugas sekolahnya. Riku tertawa pelan melihat si rambut coklat itu langsung tergeletak lemas di karpet yang mengalasi lantai kamar itu.

"Aaahh~ Aku lebih memilih melawan heartless saja daripada mengerjakan soal seperti ini." Kata Sora, "Aku heran denganmu, Riku. Kau itu sudah kuat, pintar lagi. Jadi sebal."

Riku memandang Sora sedikit tidak terima, "Apa maksudmu jadi sebal, itu?"

"Ya sebal." Kata Sora.

Usai perdebatan yang amat sangat tidak penting itu, akhirnya Sora pun memutuskan kalau ini saatnya dia untuk pulang. Dia tidak lupa mengingatkan pada Riku tentang undangan dari sang raja.

.

#

.

Dua hari berikutnya, seperti yang dijanjikan, Sora, Riku dan Kairi sudah menunggu di pulau kesayangan mereka. Rasanya sedikit aneh memikirkan mereka akan sekali lagi melintas dimensi menuju dunia yang lain. Mereka sengaja berkumpul pagi buta –seperti yang diinstruksikan dalam surat- agar kemungkinan orang lain tahu akan jadi kecil. Sora dan Riku berpamitan pada orang tua mereka untuk berkemah di Destiny Island. Sudah pasti diizinkan karena mereka sudah sering bermalam di pulau kecil itu sejak dulu. Sedang Kairi, tak ada masalah karena dia tinggal seorang diri.

Tak begitu lama, dari langit yang semula kosong, muncullah seberkas sinar yang membutakan untuk beberapa detik. Saat semua kembali normal, sebuah Gummi Ship yang sangat mereka kenal sudah ada di depan mereka. Dari dalam pesawat pelintas dimensi itu, muncullah Donald dan Goofy, rekan seperjalanan dan rekan seperjuangan mereka dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sora!" Dua penghuni Disney Castle itu langsung menghampiri Sora dan dengan sepenuh hati memeluk pemuda berambut _spikey_ itu sampai mereka bertiga terjatuh di pasir.

"Donald, Goofy, kalian sama sekali tidak berubah." Seru Sora yang tampak benar-benar bahagia.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, Sora." Kata Donald, "Tetap sama seperti dulu."

Sejenak Sora tetap tersenyum sebelum sadar apa arti kata Donald barusan, "Kau mau bilang aku pendek?"

Donald tertawa, "Ya— bagus kalau kau sadar itu."

Tawa terdengar saat melihat wajah Sora yang tempak tidak terima itu.

Setelah kehebohan itu, akhirnya semua pun naik ke Gummi Ship dan siap menuju ke Disney Castle. Perjalanan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan, membawa nostalgia tersendiri.

.

.

Perjalanan itu sendiri tak memakan waktu lama. Gummi Ship itu menembus kilau jutaan cahaya dan akhirnya tiba juga di tempat tujuan. Sora memandang ke luar jendela dengan kagum. Disney Castle sangat megah dan tampak sangat indah dilatari langit senja yang kemerahan. Waktu memang tak berjalan sama di masing-masing dunia. Sora tetap saja terkagum-kagum memandang istana berwarna biru itu, rasanya tidak akan bosan meski kemari berapa kali juga.

Gummi Ship mendarat di halaman depan istana megah itu di mana para penghuninya sudah menunggu. Mickey, Minnie dan Daisy juga ada di sana. Segera setelah Gummi Ship mendarat, Sora juga yang lainnya keluar dari pesawat itu.

"King Mickey... lama tidak bertemu." Sora menjabat tangan Mickey.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Sora." Ujar Mickey.

Mendengar itu, Sora kembali cemberut, "Kenapa sih semua bilang begitu? Memang iya aku ini pendek!"

"Lho... aku kan tidak bilang kalau kau tetap pendek." Kata Mickey.

Yang lain tertawa melihat muka Sora yang merah karena kesal. Kemudian Mickey memandang Riku, pemuda yang akrab dengannya selama perjalanan mereka menggembara dalam kegelapan.

"Kau juga sama sekali tidak berubah, Riku."

Sapaan itu dibalas oleh senyum yang langka di bibir Riku, dia menyambut uluran tangan si raja tikus mungil itu, "Sama sepertimu, Mickey."

Usai penyambutan ala tamu kehormatan kerajaan, semua pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam aula singgasana. Di sana ruangan itu sudah didekorasi menjadi hall pesta dengan hiasan yang meriah. Bukan hanya itu saja, di dalamnya, berkumpul orang-orang yang pernah Sora, Riku dan Kairi temui dalam masa petualangan mereka. Sora segera saja disambut meriah dalam hall luas itu, begitu pun dengan Kairi yang disambut oleh para princess yang lain.

Riku berjalan sedikit di belakang. Sejak dulu dia memang sedikit anti dengan suasana ramai seperti ini. Dari tempatnya, Riku bisa melihat bagaimana Sora ditarik ke sana kemari oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Mulai Hayner sampai Yuffie. Dia benar-benar jadi selebritis. Saat itu, terselip satu rasa yang aneh dalam hati Riku...

Tanpa basa-basi, pesta pun dimulai. Musik mengalun indah dari pemusik istana, para tamu yang hadir pun mulai berdansa. Hayner dengan Olette, Leon dengan Aerith, Cid dengan Yuffie, juga para Princess dengan Pangeran mereka. Mickey berdansa dengan Minnie sang ratu, Donald dengan Daisy kekasihnya. Yang aneh adalah Goofy yang menari dengan Pluto.

Sedang Riku... dia hanya diam bersandar di dinding menonton kemeriahan pesta di hall itu. Matanya memandang tajam pada Sora yang sedang berdansa dengan Kairi. Rasa sesak kian menghimpit hatinya. Dia tidak suka... dia tidak pernah suka melihat Sora bersama orang selain dirinya.

Sora... adalah... miliknya.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama pesta berlangsung, tapi Riku masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Keramaian di sana malah membuatnya pusing, akhirnya dia menyerah dan mencari tempat untuk duduk. Untunglah dia menemukan semuah sofa kosong di salah satu balkon di luar hall itu.

Riku duduk memandang kerlip bintang di langit yang telah gelap. Bulan menggantung indah di sana. Kalau seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada malam di Destiny Island. Dia memejamkan mata, sejenak membiarkan angin yang bertiup pelan menyapanya.

"Kau tidak suka pestanya, Riku?"

Suara Mickey sedikit mengejutkan Riku yang langsung membuka matanya. Dia melihat Mickey sudah berdiri di sebelah sofa tempatnya duduk. Mickey memandang pemuda yang dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau bosan sekali." Ujar Mickey lagi, "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Riku tersenyum tipis, "Ini kan istana milikmu."

Lalu keduanya pun duduk bersanding di sofa yang empuk itu.

"Jadi— apa ada yang salah dari pesta ini?" Tanya Mickey.

Riku menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Maaf kalau menyinggungmu... tapi aku memang tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian."

Mendengar itu, Mickey tersenyum, "Memang itu khas kamu sekali, Riku. Padahal aku juga bilang kalau undanganku tidak memaksa, kenapa kau tetap saja ikut?"

"... Aku hanya... tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi..."

Mickey memandang Riku dalam diam. Dia selalu tahu—sejak kali pertama bertemu dulu, Mickey tahu kalau Riku adalah tipe yang terbiasa memikirkan semuanya sendiri. Menanggung kesepiaannya seorang sendiri. Dan kalau pemuda itu kini ingin bercerita— Mickey akan ada untuknya. Jadi kini dia diam, membiarkan Riku yang berbicara. Suara Riku lirih, namun terdengar jelas bagi Mickey...

"Aku tidak ingin... Sora pergi lagi dariku. Pergi ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau olehku." Jemarinya bertaut, tampak sedikit bergetar. "Aku tidak ingin jarak itu tercipta lagi antara aku dan dia. Tidak ingin lagi... kehilangan dia."

Mickey tersenyum. Baru sekali ini dia mendengar keluhan keluar dari pemuda berambut panjang itu. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya? Sora..."

Ada reaksi dari Riku, tapi pemuda itu tidak menoleh atau apa, dia tetap menunduk, "... Ya..."

Seperti yang diduga Mickey sejak lama. Perhatian Riku untuk Sora jauh lebih dalam untuk sekedar hubungan sebatas teman. "Lalu— apa sudah kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku... tidak bisa, Mickey. Kalau aku katakan... semua akan berakhir."

"Maksudmu?"

Kepala Riku yang sedari tadi tertunduk kini beralih memandang langit, "Akan aneh sekali jadinya kan, kalau kau menyatakan suka pada orang yang selama ini selalu bersamamu? Bisa-bisa Sora malah membenciku."

Ingin rasanya Mickey tertawa mendengar itu. Ternyata di balik wajah dingin dan sikap yang –sok- dewasa, Riku tetap seorang remaja yang butuh bimbingan. "Coba saja bicara dengannya. Aku yakin Sora tidak akan membencimu."

Saat itu barulah Riku memandang Mickey, "Kenapa yakin begitu?"

Mickey tersenyum, "Intuisi saja. Dan biasanya intuisiku itu tepat."

Mata Riku tak beralih dari sosok tikus lucu yang menyimpan kebijaksanaan itu.

"Katakanlah, Riku! Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan temukanlah kebahagiaanmu."

Sekali lagi mata Riku terpejam dan dia memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku bahagia..."

"Hanya dalam dunia milikmu." Ujar Mickey, "Apa kau tidak ingin membagi kebahagiaan itu dengan orang lain? Dengan... Sora?" Mickey turun dari sofa itu, "Tak usah memaksakan diri untuk menjalani semuanya sendiri."

Riku memandang mata Mickey, "Apa kau pikir... aku ini tidak bahagia?"

Mickey tersenyum, "Kau bahagia, Riku. Tapi kebahagiaan itu belum sempurna selama kau tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri." Dia menepuk tangan Riku, "Semua akan lebih baik kalau kau katakan perasaanmu. Percaya padaku."

Riku menghela nafas dan tersenyum, separuh tertawa bahkan, "Kau ini memang tidak bisa dilawan ya, Mickey."

"Itu pujian untukku. Nah— ku rasa ini waktuku kembali ke dalam sebelum Minnie memarahiku. Kau tidak ikut?"

Riku menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku di sini saja." katanya.

Setelah Mickey masuk kembali ke hall, Riku baru beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke pagar balkon. Malam makin larut namun sepertinya pesta makin meriah saja di dalam sana. Tapi dinginnya malam dan kerlip bintang jauh lebih indah bagi Riku dibanding hingar bingar suasana pesta...

.

"Ku cari-cari, ternyata kau ada di luar."

Kali ini suara Sora yang membuyarkan lamunan Riku. Si pemuda bermata hijau itu memandang sosok Sora yang menghampirinya sambil membawa dua gelas minuman.

"Ini." Sora memberikan satu gelas pada Riku.

Riku menerima minuman dingin itu, "Sudah puas berdansa?"

Sora berdiri di sebelah Riku yang bersandar di pagar balkon, "Kepalaku pusing, menari ke sana kemari. Apalagi dengan Yuffie." Dia menenggak habis isi gelasnya dalam sekali teguk, "Aaahhh... tapi ini menyenangkan. Bisa bertemu dengan yang lain lagi. Hayner, Olette, Pence, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, juga para Princess. Kalau tidak ada undangan dari King Mickey, mungkin kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi jadi tidak ada."

Dalam diam Riku terus mendengarkan Sora yang bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi di pesta tadi. Tentang dia yang berganti pasangan dansa entah berapa kali. Dan itu membuat suasana hati Riku makin tidak karuan.

"Riku?" Sora akhirnya berhenti bicara karena sejak tadi tidak ada respon dari Riku. Dia memandang sahabat terbaiknya itu dan tertegun melihat wajah Riku tampak kesal dan pemuda tinggi itu sama sekali tak memandangnya. "Err... Riku? A-aku salah bicara, ya?"

"... Tidak."

Tapi Sora sama sekali tidak percaya. Riku biasanya akan selalu mendengarkan dengan senang hati setiap dia bercerita apapun. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Riku bahkan tidak memandangnya, "Riku... kau marah padaku?"

"... Tidak."

Mendapat jawaban yang sama, wajah Sora jadi mirip seperti anak anjing yang terbuang. Kalau Riku seperti itu, tandanya sedang ada masalah. Dan Sora tidak suka melihat Riku yang tampak muram begini. "Kalau Riku terganggu... a-aku pergi saja."

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan oleh Riku. Segera dia menahan tangan Sora yang hendak berbalik pergi, "Tunggu, Sora! Jangan pergi." Katanya.

Sora memandang lurus pada Riku, "Kenapa? Lagipula Riku sepertinya tidak peduli aku ada di sini atau tidak. Sejak tadi aku bicara, Riku diam saja."

Riku tetap diam, membuat Sora makin cemberut.

"Tuh kan, diam lagi! Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih, Riku? Kelihatannya kesal sekali? Padahal kan ini sedang pesta. Aku tahu kau tidak suka keramaian, tapi King Mickey kan sudah sengaja membuat pesta ini. Paling tidak nikmatilah sedikit!"

"Aku tidak butuh pesta ini..."

Cengkraman Riku di lengan Sora makin merapat, membuat si rambut coklat itu mengaduh, "Riku... sakit! Lepaskan!"

Tak menuruti, Riku malah makin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sora.

"Riku! Lepas!" Sora coba meronta tapi dia jelas kalah tenaga dengan Riku, "Riku... kau ini kenapa? Hari ini kau aneh sekali..." Dia coba mengabaikan nyeri di tangannya, "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Riku selalu seperti ini, diam dan terkesan menjauhiku kalau ada masalah."

Kata-kata Sora barusan membuat Riku kembali mendapat kendali dirinya, "... Aku... memang seperti itu, ya?"

"Eh?" Sora sedikit tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Riku yang biasanya tampak dewasa, berkepala dingin dan tegas itu, kini terlihat kebingungan. Sora tidak pernah melihat wajah Riku yang seperti itu, "Riku..." Sora berjalan mendekat dan berdiri berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu.

Cengkraman tangan Riku melonggar, kini dia menggenggam erat jemari Sora, "Maaf... aku rasa aku masih kesulitan mengontrol emosiku... aku..."

Mata biru Sora tak berkedip. Sebagian dirinya menikmati sisi Riku yang tidak dia kenal ini. Sora menikmati bahwa Riku tak begitu sempurna seperti pikirannya selama ini yang selalu menganggap Riku sebagai sosok yang tangguh. Tanpa sadar dia tertawa, membuat Riku jadi tersinggung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sora masih separuh tertawa saat bicara, "Habisnya... habisnya... Riku benar-benar aneh hari ini. Aku seperti tidak mengenalmu... tapi aku senang." Sora kembali memandang Riku, "Aku senang karena bisa menemukan sisi Riku yang lain."

Melihat senyum polos dan naif yang tak berubah sejak dulu, hati Riku mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Dia tidak bisa menahan lagi apa yang dia rasakan. Detik ini penentuannya...

"Ri-"

Sora bahkan tak sempat bereaksi saat Riku menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Mendadak dia merasa benar-benar aneh. Memang dulu saat mereka masih kecil, Riku sering sekali memeluknya, terlebih kalau Sora menangis karena dimarahi ibunya. Tapi semenjak mereka tumbuh besar, Riku hampir tak pernah lagi memeluknya. Dan kini tiba-tiba Sora merasakan kehangatan yang familiar, dia mendapati wajahnya terasa panas.

"Riku..."

"Ssstt... Diamlah... sebentar saja. Biarkan seperti ini..."

Seolah tak menghiraukan kalau siapapun bisa melihat mereka berpelukan di balkon, baik Riku mau pun Sora sama-sama tak ingin kehangatan ini berlalu begitu cepat. Sora memanjakan diri pada kenyamanan yang telah lama tak dia rasakan, sementara Riku masih bergelut dengan hatinya sendiri. Namun pada akhirnya, rasa ingin memiliki mengalahkan logika yang sejak tadi bertahan di otaknya.

Riku dengan mudan menggeser posisi mereka menuju ke sudut balkon yang tak tampak dari dalam hall karena terhalang tirai. Lalu dia menyandarkan Sora di pilar besar di balkon itu. Riku menengadahkan wajah Sora hingga mereka berdua bertemu pandang. Detik berikutnya, Riku merendahkan kepalanya dan menangkap bibir Sora dalam sebuah kecupan yang tak berakhir dengan singkat.

Saat itu di telinga Sora mendadak semua suara menghilang. Sentuhan asing itu melemparkannya ke dunia yang tidak dia kenal. Aneh, memang, tapi Sora menikmatinya. Dia bahkan tidak menolak saat Riku menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya. Sensasi itu membuat tubuh Sora bergetar tanpa kendali.

Riku yang tak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini dari Sora, makin tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia terlalu lama menahan diri, kini setelah mendapat apa yang dia mau, perasaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya tak terbendung lagi...

Usai sentuhan yang menguras persediaan oksigen mereka, akhirnya Riku melepaskan Sora. Sekali lagi dia memeluk tubuh remaja itu.

"Maaf... aku..." Riku tak meneruskan ucapannya saat Sora menggeleng.

"... Tidak apa." Suara Sora terdengar sedikit bergetar, "Aku... aku senang... Riku menciumku." Kedua tangan Sora kini melingkar di pinggang Riku, "Aku... suka Riku... sejak dulu..."

Sedikit tidak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar, Riku melepaskan pelukannya pada Sora dan memandang bola mata sebiru langit itu, "Barusan... kau bilang apa?"

Ada rona merah di wajah Sora, "Cukup aku katakan sekali saja!" Katanya.

Riku mendadak merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Sekian lama memendam rasa ini pada Sora, ternyata yang bersangkutan mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, malah mendahuluinya untuk menyatakan cinta. Benar-benar terasa konyol sekali.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Riku.

"Tidak tahu... terjadi begitu saja." Jawab Sora dengan wajah yang masih merah padam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku?"

Sora memalingkan wajahnya saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Riku, "Habisnya... kau ini kan populer. Di sekolah saja banyak murid perempuan yang suka padamu. Kau pintar, jago olah raga, kuat..."

Nyaris saja Riku tertawa, tapi mati-matian dia tahan. Sekali lagi dia memberi sebuah ciuman manis di bibir Sora dan berbisik lembut,

"Sora... I love you..."

.

.

.

"Jadi— kenapa King Mickey memberi kita satu kamar?" Sora berdiri di depan pintu salah satu kamar tamu di Disney Castle itu. Sebuah kamar yang mewah dan indah.

"Kenapa bertanya?" Riku menutup pintu kamar itu dan menguncinya, "Jelas ini 'hadiah' dari Mickey."

Riku melepas rompinya dan duduk di tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan itu, "Kemari!" Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sora yang menyambut tanpa ragu.

"Kau ini... dipikir-pikir akrab sekali ya dengan King Mickey. Memanggilnya dengan nama begitu saja." kata Sora yang juga melepas rompi dan sarung tangannya.

"Mickey tidak akan keberatan kalau kau juga memanggilnya begitu."

Sora menggeleng, "Tidak... aku kan lebih akrab dengan Donald dan Goofy. Pluto juga sih." Saat itu dia memandang Riku, teringat lagi kenangan dua tahun silam. Masa petualangan mereka yang paling berat. Terpisah jarak dan waktu, berjalan di dua sisi yang berbeda. Tapi Sora selalu tahu, Riku adalah yang paling menderita selama masa itu.

"Apa?" Riku sedikit heran saat Sora bersandar padanya.

"Tidak... aku hanya lega menyadari kalau mulai saat ini Riku tidak akan pergi lagi dariku." Sora menggenggam tangan Riku.

Riku menangkat tangannya dan mengecup punggung tangan Sora, "Aku tidak akan pergi... tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi... tidak akan berpaling lagi..."

Kecupan selanjutnya beralih pada bibir Sora. Lembut, Riku mendorong tubuh kecil itu hingga terbaring di kasur yang empuk.

"Emm... Riku?" Suara Sora terdengar sedikit panik saat Riku menindihnya.

"Shh..." Riku menciumi bibir Sora agar pemuda itu diam tapi ternyata si rambut coklat itu malah berontak dan mendorong Riku sekuat tenaga.

"RIKU BODOH!"

Riku mengerang kesakitan dan mengusap dagunya yang terkena tinju nyasar dari Sora yang mengamuk.

Setelah lolos, Sora langsung melompat turun dan berlari ke sudut kamar, berlindung di balik tirai jendela.

"Sora..."

"TIDAK MAU, RIKU BODOH!" Seru Sora sekencang yang dia bisa, "A-aku ti-ti-tidak mau!" Tirai itu tampak bergetar.

Riku menghela nafas, "... Baiklah... aku minta maaf. Jadi jangan sembunyi begitu. Kemarilah!"

Tirai itu tersibak sedikit dan muncullah Sora yang mengintip, "... Tidak mau. Nanti Riku berbuat yang macam-macam..." katanya ragu.

"_Dasar bocah."_ Riku menghela nafas, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku janji. Jadi kemarilah..."

Mata Sora memandang curiga pada Riku, tapi toh akhirnya dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan kembali pada Riku. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Riku padanya. "Tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh?" Tuntut Sora.

"Aku sudah janji." Tapi berlawanan dengan itu, Riku mendudukkan Sora di pangkuannya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sora, Riku kembali mencium bibir mungil itu. Kali ini Riku menahan tubuh Sora erat hingga pemuda itu tak bisa berkutik.

Dan benar saja, meski coba berontak, Sora tak bisa melawan Riku dan pasrah saja menerima ciuman Riku yang makin lama rasanya makin menuntut. Lama kelamaan, akhirnya Sora tunduk juga dan membiarkan Riku terus menciumnya...

Tubuh Sora langsung ambruk dalam pelukan Riku setelah sesi ciuman yang mematikan itu. Ingin marah rasanya, tapi otak dan paru-parunya lebih menuntut oksigen daripada dibuang lagi untuk marah-marah.

Riku tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Sora, "Tidurlah... aku sudah janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa..." bisiknya seraya mengusap-usap kepala Sora seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

"Lanjutannya bisa menunggu sampai kita pulang ke dunia kecil kita." Imbuhnya, membuat Sora langsung 'on' lagi.

"RIKU MESUUUM!" dan sekali lagi Sora pun berlari berlindung di balik tirai.

Nyaris saja Riku tertawa, tapi masih bisa dia tahan, "Terserah kalau kau mau tidur di sana." Katanya. "Yang jelas tempat tidur ini pasti jauh lebih nyaman." Riku dengan cueknya langsung merebahkan diri di kasur yang memang nyamannya luar biasa itu.

Kepala Sora akhirnya kembali muncul. Dengan wajah bersungut, Sora kembali lagi ke tempat tidur. Ragu, dia memandang Riku yang sudah nyaman berbaring.

"Tidurlah... aku tidak akan macam-macam." Kata Riku.

Setelah tadi terjebak, Sora jadi lebih waspada. Tapi melihat Riku yang sudah memejamkan matanya, Sora yang selalu saja polos itu, akhirnya merebahkan diri di samping Riku. Kali ini dalam gerak cepat, dia sudah ada dalam pelukan Riku.

"RIKUUUU!" Protesnya.

"Shh!" Riku memeluk erat pinggang Sora, "Jangan berisik... tidurlah!"

Sora masih menegang, tapi saat merasakan belaian lembut Riku di punggungnya, Sora pun mulai merasa rileks dan mengantuk. Setelah sekali menguap, Sora pun langsung tertidur pulas.

Melihat Sora yang seperti itu, lagi-lagi Riku menghela nafas, _"Ya—kurasa bersabar sedikit lagi tidak ada salahnya."_

Dan malam itu menjadi satu malam yang terasa istimewa bagi Riku, dimana akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia inginkan. Malam yang pada akhirnya Riku bisa bersama dengan Sora. Sosok yang selalu memenuhi hatinya sejak waktu yang tak terhitung olehnya.

"Oyasumi…. Sora."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

GYAAA! Tercipta juga fic RiSo pertama aku. Well, ini gara-gara kebanyakan baca doujinshi dari circle RS ^^v. Maaf kalo ceritannya jadi g jelas gini =_=. Soo—kalo berminat, monggo diripiu, kalo ga suka, ya monggo ditinggal pergi. Oke :)

Thanks before :)


End file.
